G0 awAy
ARROWS ☠ CHARACTER NAME AND USERNAME ☠ Scrap/Runt, Carolina3221 ☠ PERSONAL ORIENTATION ☠ Scrap believes that those on her side will help her always, no matter what. However, to those who stand in the way of her and her friends deserve to be tortured until they beg for mercy. (Chaotic Evil/Horrifically Dark) ☠ SPECIES/BREED ☠ Scrap is a purebred Doberman Pinscher pup, originally from a breeder. ☠ DESCRIPTION ☠ ☠ APPEARANCE ☠ Scrap, like her name, is the runt of the litter. She has half cropped ears, just like a normal doberman, and dark eyes. Later on, she grows to have strong fangs and a muscular body Because of her fighting as a fight dog, she has some scars and bit marks around her neck and legs. ☠ PERSONALITY ☠ Scrap is possibly the most insane pup ever. She has an unstoppable thirst for power and strength to prove the ones who call her small wrong. She is aware that currently she is too weak, but wants to get better and stronger. Also, she has a quest to torture her brothers and mother once the time is right, because of her backstory. ☠ HISTORY ☠ Scrap was the runt of a litter of bred dogs. They were each bred as pure fighting dogs in an arena, but Scrap/Runt was always the weakest, slowest, and the most terrified. Her original name, given by her humans/twolegs/longpaws was "Sahara the Manipulator" for her dexterity and speed, but to their surprise, she wasn't very fast. So her name was changed to "Bait" or "The Bait." Her brothers, and mother, called her "Scrap" and "Runt" for her size and fear. She was forced to fight her brothers against her will. While she hated it, her brothers always fight over who would fight Scrap first. They called it "Runt Killing" but they never killed her. When she tried asking her mother to stop their tortures, she simply said, "A dog who cannot fight for their life isn't worth living." Later on, she ran away from home, and vowed to make the ones who tortured her pay, living off her mother's saying. ☠ ROLEPLAY EXAMPLE ☠ ☠ YOUNGER ☠ Xx The smaller, chipper Doberman Pinscher pup gazed upon the stronger, older and wiser canine, her dark eyes wide with inspiration and wonder as she trotted as best as she could next to her, barking loudly Xx When I grow up, I'm going to be the best hound in the pack! Just like you! Xx She beamed in pride at the admiration of the female, holding her head high. Xx ☠ OLDER ☠ Xx The brutal, villainous, intimidating Doberman Pinscher allowed her muscular body which was lined with battle scars to stand tall in front of the enemy in front of her. When her leader allowed her, she charged as full speed with rage, hatred, and death in her mysterious eyes, baring her large fangs as she clamped them down onto their neck brutally, tearing a large gash from their muscle and skin. Soon after she rammed her body into the other's, knocking them over before digging her dull nails into their eyes, howling Xx Beg for mercy in the presence of The Serpent's Descent! Please note: While I consider myself an absolute master at descriptive traditional, I believe this group revolves around Advanced Vocabulary. So, with help, I would like someone to teach me. ☠ PREVIOUS ASSOCIATIONS ☠ Too many to count, but a few are Finchclan, Blossomclan, Hounds of Odious, etc. ☠ DESIRED RANK ☠ Acolyte A dog who cannot fight for their life isn't worth living. ---- Modernized Royalty ★ Leo - They/Them - 15 - ENFJ - T ★ Yo. I'm Velo, or Finn, your friendly neighborhood Voltron trash™. I'm 15 years old, and I live in Canada. I currently own a group, The Pack of Shadowed Paws, so please don't ask me to join yours. You can also find me on Animal Jam as RebelPerfection. I pride myself in being a good editor, and I'm willing to help out with anything you may need, don't be afraid to ask. I'm also willing to be a vent. Even if we haven't formally met, please, don't feel uncomfortable to talk to me or ask for advice; I'll gladly help however I can. I also enjoy Steven Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, and Fall Out Boy. If you message me about any of these things, we'll probably become friends. mood: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ⏅⧨ CONGRATULATIONS ⧨⏅ You have been accepted into Hounds of Deception as a Disciple. PLEASE REMEMBER TO: 1. Change your tag to Purple. 2. Buddy Turmoil (Carolina3221), Iridium (Xethoria), and TBA (xxenigmaticxx). 3. Follow the rules and remain active. Thank you for taking interested in us, and welcome to Hounds of Deception. BEWARE THE DECEIVERS